


Drarry: Mini Moments

by The_Queen_Of_Ships



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_Ships/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_Ships
Summary: Mini moments of Draco and Harry, before, during, and possibly after their relationship. Just to make it more fun, it can also be memories that the movies and books wouldn't let us in on for spoilers that they forgot to give us.





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione was talking to Harry in the hallway before the great hall where everyone was chatting before the doors would open up for lunchtime. "If you are feeling down, you could always get a stress ball" "What do they do, 'mione?" "You can squish it as hard as you can and it helps relieve the tension" Hermione answered watching confused a Harry made his way over to Malfoy. Sighing she knew what was coming next as Harry squeezes Malfoy's butt making him (Malfoy) scream getting everyone's attention. "Your right 'mione it does make me feel better" Harry smiled walking away as Draco glanced around to see who dared to touch him in such a place. Harry just walks away with a pleased look upon his face as everyone stared baffled, even Hermione.


	2. Potions and more

Draco stares at Potter "ah! Potter!" rolling his steely blue eyes "Just put it in already, merlin's beard-" "yes, like that...only...go deeper..." "How the hell do you even manage to make even adding potion ingredients to sound sexual?" "It is a talent of mine" Draco beamed somewhat as Harry tried to ignore his new problem thanks to the way Draco put on a show just now.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Draco gets attacked by Buckbeat very lightly as he cried out "I'm dying, I'm dying! Look at me, it killed me!" Draco sounding so very overly dramatic as Hagrid tried to take charge of the situation "Someone help me, gotta get him outta here-" "No, I know what will help!" Draco then pulls Harry down on top of him making the other students whisper about what was going on and how it would help. "Uh, Malfoy...I really don't see how me lying on top of you is going to help." "Shh...don't contradict a dying man." Harry's face turns red at the sudden closeness of their bodies, he could feel the heat building up. Man was he glad they both were wearing cloaks. This is going to be hard to explain to Dumbledore and the others.

**Author's Note:**

> These will be short.


End file.
